


Four Hundred To One

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Captivity, Falling In Love, M/M, matt is riding the crazy train, mentions canon abuse, mentions of drug dealing, that's all the tags you get because i'm not gonna spoil it for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Isaac Lahey made a deal with the devil. Now he's stuck in a gang, dealing drugs, and unfortunately falling for the gang's prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka that fic that bryanna wanted but I might have let it run away with me a bit by including the other plot bunny I'd been planning to write.

"Just do it, Lahey." 

 

Isaac stared down at his father, curled at Isaac's feet. It was strange, seeing him there where Isaac used to be, with cuts and bruises and pleading. His finger rest on the trigger of the gun in his hand, waiting to pull back and end the life of the man who made his hell. Isaac stared at the broken man and saw himself and he just couldn't do it. He _hated_ that he couldn't do it. He was _weak_.

 

Isaac lowered the gun and turned away, knowing he'd just forfeited his own life for not going through with his initiation into the Darachs. He heard Daehler sigh next to him as he took out his gun. Great, he thought, he's going to be killed by a gun with a name. Daehler called it Kanima because the guy was creepy enough to name his gun. 

 

_Bang!_

 

Isaac tensed when the shot went off. A few seconds passed and he didn't feel like he'd been hit. Maybe it was the adrenaline? 

 

He looked down at his body, hands searching his chest and stomach for the injury and his eyebrows raised at the lack of blood or bullet hole. Slowly, Isaac turned back to look at his father. Blood was pooling under the man's head, leaking out onto the same floor Isaac had bled on for so many years. His curls were dark and matting from the liquid, with little specs of what Isaac didn’t want to admit was probably brain and bone streaming out onto the nearby rug. Isaac's stomach churned and he had to swallow the vomit back down. It burned at his throat and he desperately wanted something to drink to wash away the taste, but it was better than throwing up in front of Daehler. 

 

"I'll tell them you did it, but you're gonna be doing favors for me for a really long time, Lahey. I _own_ you now," Daehler said with a cruel smirk.

 

It felt like he’d just made a deal with the devil. The sound of nearby sirens had them running to the back door.  As they left Isaac’s home of 17 years, Isaac wished he'd never met Matt Daehler.

 

* * *

 

_Five Years Later_

 

Five years of doing favors for Matt had changed things for Isaac. The more favors he'd done, the less he'd started to care about the things he was doing. It was a form of self-defense after the first few times of feeling sick to his stomach and crying silently in his room. He knew he couldn’t keep feeling guilty, feeling _weak,_ so he put on an act of cockiness, pushing away any guilt and reveling in the danger while he was dealing ‘Bane and helping Matt take care of people who owed him money. At one point, it stopped just being an act. Sometimes he'd forget that what he was doing was wrong and he'd enjoy beating up who Matt told him to. Hell, he'd even look forward to it on a particularly bad day.  

 

Over the years, he’d found out that the drug Matt sold was separate from what the other’s in the Darach gang sold. Having to help him made Isaac feel like an axe was constantly over his head and hope that no one in Darach found out. The drug was new and expensive. Wolfsbane, or ‘Bane as Matt called it, gave the user sensations of euphoria, light hallucinations, and an increased sex drive with none of the bad after effects of X. Matt got his supply from the Argent Cartel, a very powerful family of drug suppliers with people everywhere in the country. How he’d gotten involved with them, Isaac didn’t want to know. What he did know, was that if he ever screwed up, his life would be over.

 

Today, Isaac would be busy watching the guy Kali and Ennis had abducted yesterday. He wasn’t thrilled about being stuck on guard duty but when the leader of their gang, Jennifer Blake, tells you to do something, you do it. 

 

“Sup, Isaac,” the current guy on duty said, flipping through his magazine. 

 

Isaac took a moment to watch their captive, the son of an FBI agent that the others were trying to blackmail into releasing Deucalion, who’d been arrested a few months ago. He was sitting on the cot in the middle of the cage, watching Isaac with interested brown eyes.

 

“You can leave, Greenberg,” Isaac drawled out. 

 

Greenberg rolled his eyes but left without arguing. Isaac pulled the chair over to the table against the wall and pulled out a deck of cards. He set the cards before pulling out a pack of cigs and his lighter from his jacket pocket. He didn’t smoke a lot but this was one of those days where he couldn’t contain the need for a hit of nicotine in his system. He lit one up and started playing, deciding to play single card draw. He never won when he pulled three at a time. 

 

"Isaac, right?"

 

Isaac took a drag of his cigarette and continued playing his game of solitaire, ignoring the question. 

 

"Look, I get you're not gonna let me out, but do you think maybe you could let me play too? It's kinda boring in here," the guy said, running a hand through short, dark brown hair.

 

Isaac sighed in frustration as he ran out of places to put cards. "If I give you the deck, will you shut up?" he asked, meeting the gaze of the prisoner.

 

"Maybe? No promises," he said with a charming grin—no, just a grin. Nothing about it was charming.

 

Feeling his cheeks start to warm, Isaac packed his deck away and left the room. Screw guard duty. He needed to take a walk.

 

* * *

 

_Day 2_

 

He’d just come back from picking a shipment up for Matt and Isaac just wanted to be away from the rest of the gang, especially Harris. The guy always watched him like a hawk watched its prey. It made him want to punch him in the face but Jennifer would probably make him regret that decision. 

 

He wasn’t sure yet why he ended up back in the cage room (Isaac still wasn’t sure why they even had a cage when they’d never kidnapped someone before) but he did. After what happened the day before, Isaac asked around to find out more about the guy. All he’d been able to get was the name “McCall” and that he was Isaac’s age.

 

When he opened the door and walked in, he noticed McCall lying on the small cot, snoring lightly. Isaac’s lips twitched in amusement at the noise. He sounded like a dozing puppy dog.  He shook his head before moving the chair in front of the cage and throwing himself into it. The loud squeak of the chair legs scraping across the floor startled the other man awake.

 

Isaac snorted at the alarmed look on the other’s face before pulling out his card deck. He shuffled quickly and held five cards out through the bars.

 

McCall's eyes widened when he realized what Isaac was offering and Isaac smirked at the way he rushed over to accept the cards.

 

They played three games of almost silent Go Fish! before Isaac had to leave.

 

* * *

 

_Day 3_

 

Isaac returned the next day and McCall asked if they could play Speed. The last person Isaac had played Speed with was his brother Camden and he’d tried to avoid remembering the game even existed.

 

McCall stared at him hopefully, and Isaac could feel himself caving. He wasn’t sure if it was the crooked jawline and playful brown eyes or the fact that Isaac felt like a prisoner too most days, but he found himself on the floor playing a slow game of Speed thirty seconds later. This time they talked in-between rounds, about sports (they found common ground in lacrosse though Isaac admitted to loving BMX a little bit more), books (Scott’s favorite was Call of the Wild and Isaac didn’t understand why), and food (Mexican won hands down).

 

It was the best day Isaac had had in a long time and if they hadn’t had to keep reaching through cold metal bars, he thought he might have forgotten that they weren’t just two friends hanging out.

* * *

 

_Day 4_

 

"I don't get it."

 

Isaac looked at McCall cooly over his magazine. He had a hunch about where this conversation was going but decided to bite anyway. "What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you're not like the others. Okay, that sounded better in my head, but dude, you just don't give off the hardened killer vibe."

 

"Met a lot of killers then?" Isaac asked jokingly.

 

"A few. There was this one girl I dated who turned out to be part of a huge crime family. She was great, but we had to break up after her aunt tried to kill me."

 

Isaac felt a stab of jealousy and anger that he pushed away quickly. “Is that why you’re not scared?”

 

“Never said I wasn’t scared. I’m a vet student with asthma. I’ve just been through worse. I don’t think you’re like her aunt at all.”

 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

 

"It's not about what you're capable of, it's your actions that matter.” 

 

Isaac didn’t speak, choosing instead to stare at a spot on the floor. He didn’t like having a virtual stranger be able to see right through him. 

 

“ _Have_ you killed someone?"

 

"Why don't you tell me?" Isaac snapped, standing up and walking toward the door.

 

McCall's words stopped him, his hand hovering over the door handle. 

 

"I don't think you have."

 

"Well, you'd be wrong," Isaac stated, shutting the door harder than he planned. Who did he think he was? McCall didn’t know anything about him. He wouldn’t understand. 

 

* * *

 

He’d been fuming in the living room for all of five minutes when Matt walked in with a twisted look in his eyes.

 

“Come on, Lahey. Some dumbass rich kid owes me money,” he said, jangling his keys on his way to the front door.

 

Isaac followed him out wordlessly, grabbing his black leather jacket off the rack by the door and checking to make sure his gun was tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

 

Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a law firm, the sign reading “Whittemore & Harrison”. Isaac reached for the door handle, eager to get this over with, but Matt yanked him back into the seat. “Not yet,” he said, keeping his eyes on the entrance to the firm.

 

A few minutes later, Matt pointed out a blond man who looked like a fashion model in his light gray suit exiting the building. The man was walking toward the parking lot. 

 

“He drives the silver Porsche. Bring him back here.”

 

Nodding, Isaac got out of the car and followed for his target. Looking around to see if anyone else was watching, he pulled out his gun, ready to press it to the guy’s lower back. 

 

‘ _You don’t give off the hardened killer vibe_ ’ echoed in his head, making Isaac hesitate for a second. Hoping Matt hadn’t noticed, he hurried forward.

 

Isaac grabbed the guy by the shoulder as he was trying to get into his car and pushed the barrel of the gun into his back. 

 

The guy tried to turn around, but Isaac’s grip was tight. He was used to Matt’s targets trying to escape and he’d learned quickly how to grab someone so it would be very difficult.

 

“Let me go, you freak!” he shouted.

 

“Daehler wants a word with you,” Isaac replied, pulling the guy back toward the car, encouraging him with a nudge of the gun barrel.

 

“Wh—what? Why?” he stuttered out, walking forward.

 

Isaac didn’t answer. When they reached Matt’s car, he shoved him in the backseat and slid in next to him. 

 

“You owe me money,” Matt said, watching from the driver’s seat.

 

“I don’t owe you anything! You gave me a bad batch!  My girlfriend’s in the hospital because of that shit!”

 

Matt made a fake concerned noise. “Sorry to hear about Lydia, Jackson. She gonna pull through?”

 

“The doctor’s don’t know!” Jackson snarled, trying to shake off Isaac’s grip.

 

Isaac pistol-whipped him across the face at Matt’s nod, trying to quell the feelings of _wrong_ and _self-loathing._

 

“Careful,” Matt warned. “Don’t want to ruin those cheekbones. I don’t really like doing this in my car, so let’s go somewhere better suited. Buckle up back there, safety first.” 

 

* * *

 

Isaac’s knuckles were bruised from being told to hit Jackson over and over until the blond screamed out that he’d pay him extra.

 

“Shoot him, so he remembers this little lesson.”

 

Isaac pulled his gun out without thinking, he was so used to following Matt’s orders, but when he looked down the sights at Jackson broken and bloody in his expensive suit, more words circled around his head. McCall believed that Isaac _wouldn’t_ do this, not that he _couldn’t._ Because he could. It’d be so easy to just pull the trigger. But maybe he could be better, better than Matt. 

 

He lowered the gun. 

 

“No,” Isaac said. “Matt, he said he’ll pay you, just... let him go. He won’t do it again.”

 

Jackson nodded feebly, mumbling that he wouldn’t.

 

Matt growled and pointed Kanima at Isaac. “Do I need to remind you what’ll happen to you if you don’t do what I say?” He paused to step closer and lowered his voice dangerously. “Maybe I’ll kill you anyway. No one will miss you. I might even be doing the gang a _favor_.”

 

“So why don’t you?” Isaac challenged, daring him to just do it. His hands were trembling slightly as he curled them into fists, trying to maintain his cool demeanor. 

 

Matt eyed him for a minute, probably contemplating where to dump his body, but shook his head. “Maybe later. Just get my money before I change my mind.”

 

Isaac exhaled slowly, his racing heart thudding in his chest. He hadn’t even noticed his heart rate until after the danger was over. He grabbed the money from Jackson’s wallet and walked back to the car after Matt. 

 

* * *

 

_Day 7_

 

Isaac didn't go back for two days. McCall had gotten under his skin in a way that no one had and frankly, it scared Isaac. Terrified him even because now he couldn’t stop feeling disgusted by what he’d done. But he was also proud of the fact that he stood up to Matt.

 

“You were right,” he said from the doorway of the cage room.

 

Scott looked up, his jaw hanging open slightly. “I was?”

 

“Yeah. Matt told me to shoot someone.”

“Wait—”

 

“I said no.”

 

“You said no. That’s... pretty amazing! I’m proud of you.”

 

“It’s weird. Why does it feel like I just got an A on a test?”

 

“Because you did,” McCall said with a small smile.

 

Isaac’s cheeks burned and he backed out of the room. He didn’t want to mention that he’d probably gotten a C because he’d beaten the guy up first. He also didn’t want McCall to notice that he’d made him blush.

 

* * *

 

_Day 8_

 

“Do you have any eight’s, McCall?”

 

"Scott."

 

"What?"

 

"My name,” he said, “is Scott. McCall is my dad, okay?"

 

He sounded angry when he mentioned his father. Maybe _Scott_ could understand Isaac better than he'd first thought.

 

"Okay," he said and drew a card from the deck. It was an eight.

 

* * *

 

_Day 9_

 

"Any idea how long they're gonna keep me down here?"

 

"Missing your favorite TV shows?"

 

Scott gave a startled laugh and scratched at the scruffy beard that had been growing since day one. It was growing on Isaac too. "Yeah, I'm dying to know what happened on Days of Our Lives."

 

Isaac couldn't contain the smile spreading across his face or control the flutter in his stomach when Scott added, "You have a nice smile."

 

Isaac turned away to hide his blush. Scott McCall had made Isaac blush more often in nine days than he had his entire life. 

 

"I'm not sneaking a TV up here," Isaac mumbled, sending Scott into a fit of laughter.

 

* * *

 

_Day 10_

 

They were both lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Still want to know how I ended up in a gang?” Isaac asked, tracing the outline of a stain with his eyes.

 

“Yes!” Scott shouted, shooting up and knocking his head on the cot. 

 

Isaac glanced over to see if he was alright, rolling his eyes and sitting up as well.

 

“Ow, that hurt. Only if you want to tell me though. No pressure,” he added, rubbing the spot on his head.

 

Isaac did. For some reason he wanted Scott to know. 

 

“I guess it started when my brother Camden died in the Army. Mom couldn’t handle it, so she walked out on Dad and me,” Isaac gave an empty laugh. He always wondered why she didn’t take him with her. Maybe she’d been too afraid she’d have to bury another son. Maybe she’d always hated him.

 

“Anyway,” he continued, “Dad took it out on me. It started with locking me in my room without dinner, but then he started hitting me and throwing things and it kept getting worse. He’d tell me I couldn’t do anything right. I burned dinner once and he locked me in the basement freezer. After that, I tried to find ways to stay out of the house. That’s how I met Matt. He noticed the bruises and told me he could help me. He said that joining a gang was like joining a family.”

 

And what a _fantastic_ family it was. 

 

“What happened?” Scott asked quietly.

 

“I decided to join. Matt must have told Jennifer and Deucalion because my initiation was to kill my father. I was so weak, I couldn’t even do _that_ for myself. Matt did it. It’s why I can’t leave. We’re both prisoner’s here Scott. You just have the advantage of seeing your cage.”

 

He didn’t tell Scott that he sometimes enjoyed the things he did because he didn’t enjoy those things anymore. 

 

Things had changed again and this time, it wasn’t in self-defense. It was for self-repair.

 

* * *

 

_Day 11_

 

“So I was thinking...”

 

“That’s dangerous. You could have an aneurism.”

 

“Dude, shut up! I’m trying to share with you. You were open yesterday so I thought I’d do the same.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Not sure if you noticed that my dad isn’t my favorite person. As long as I can remember, he always put work over my mom and me. They fought all the time and finally, Mom had enough. She told him that if his family wasn’t important enough to fight for, than he needed to leave. His stuff was gone the next morning,” Scott said, frowning. 

 

“When I turned eighteen, I wanted to know why he decided to leave us, to leave _me_ , so I tracked him down. He said that he’d made a mistake, getting married, and that the best thing for everyone was for him to just do his job. I punched him and stormed out. I’m not sure how your gang found out about me, but I’m not surprised that I’m still here.”

 

“Scott, if your dad didn’t care about you, you’d be dead right now.”

 

“Why would that matter?”

 

“It means that he’s having the FBI cooperate with whatever Jennifer wants to keep you alive until they can get you out. He sounds like a dick, but at least he’s not leaving you here to die.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like he’s rushed to find me.”

 

“Finding this place isn’t easy. Give him some time.”

 

“At least the company doesn’t suck,” Scott said with a grin.

 

Isaac shook his head fondly. He knew he was getting too attached to Scott, but he didn’t fucking care anymore.

  

* * *

 

_Day 13_

 

“What do you do for fun?” Scott asked over the sandwich Isaac had brought him.

 

“You mean aside from sitting in this room to make sure you don’t escape?” he replied with an arched brow.

 

“I knew you enjoyed my company.” Scott’s grin was wide and he had a bit of lettuce stuck in his teeth that Isaac thought was both cute and kind of gross. He’d never had feelings like this before and it was getting confusing. 

 

“Or I’m just doing what I’m told.”

 

Scott’s face adopted a hurt look. It wasn’t fair that he had those soulful brown eyes you normally see on a dog and that he’d mastered using them. 

 

“Stop.”

 

“What? I’m not doing anything?”

 

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy. It’s making me feel sorry for you.”

 

“You’re only saying that because it’s working. No one can say no to this face.”

 

Isaac snorted. Maybe he should bring Jennifer in here and see if Scott can get her to let him go. “That ‘face’ has lettuce stuck between his teeth.”

 

Scott turned beet red and Isaac’s stomach did another flip. He wished it would stop.

 

“Isaac, are you really only here because you have to be?”

 

“No. I’m not,” Isaac said lowly. He hadn’t been told to watch Scott since the third day but he kept coming back. 

 

The continued eating in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. It was comforting.

 

He wished that that feeling would _never_ stop.

 

* * *

 

_Day 17_

 

Isaac had been visiting Scott for almost three weeks when Jennifer made an announcement about what was going to happen. 

 

“We’ll be getting rid of our little prisoner in a few days. The FBI’s been lying to us. He’s outlived his usefulness and it’s time we moved on.”

 

“Won’t they be on our asses again if we do that? He’s supposed to be our leverage in getting Deucalion released,” Kali protested, Ennis nodding next to her. 

 

“He was, but it turns out that they haven’t a damn thing they said they would. He’s only still alive because he’s going to be our exit strategy,” Jennifer said with a smirk.

The thought of Scott dying made Isaac sick. He had to fight the urge to run out of the room. It wouldn’t help if the others locked him up too.

 

He knew that he had to do something fast if he didn’t want the guy he’d really started to like to die. And Isaac knew just who to reach out to. He only hoped it wasn’t too late.

 

* * *

 

_Day 19_

 

Scott’s normally tan skin was pale when Isaac showed up two days later.

 

“So, did you hear? I’m not going to die of old age,” he joked weakly, his eyes lighting up when Isaac opened the door.

 

Isaac swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. “You’re gonna be okay. I—”

 

“Hey, I’ll be fine,” Scott tried to reassure. “Just uh, tell my mom I love her and that I’m sorry for never cleaning my room.”

 

‘You’re not dying. Trust me.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

And if that didn’t make Isaac want to pray to a god he didn’t believe in that tomorrow would go as planned, then he didn’t know what would.

* * *

 

_Day 20_

 

At five minutes to three, Isaac unlocked the door to Scott’s cage with the keys he’d stolen from Jennifer’s room. 

 

"Come on!"

 

"Isaac, what... what are you doing?" Scott asked, confusion coloring his tone. 

 

For some reason, he wasn’t _moving._ Sighing, Isaac reached out and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him forward. "Something I should have done a long time ago. I'm getting you out of here. We only have a few minutes."

 

Isaac peeked out in the hallway. He didn’t see or hear anyone, so he tugged Scott through the door and went right.

 

"You're coming too, right?" Scott asked in a whisper.

 

Isaac shook his head. "I can't."

 

"What? Are you crazy?” Scott stopped dead, turning Isaac to face him. “You can’t stay here after this!"

 

"I made a deal with your father,” Isaac hissed, “I have to stay behind."

 

"What? No! Isaac—"

 

"It's fine," Isaac said, hoping he wasn't lying.  Footsteps echoing down the corridor grabbed his attention. Scott needed to get out of here. "Crap, Greenberg's early. Go down the hall and into the third door on the left. There's a hidden passage behind the bookcase. It'll take you out."

 

Scott looked like he wanted to stay and argue but he must have seen something in Isaac’s face because he didn’t. The footsteps were getting closer.

 

"Be careful," he said, squeezing Isaac’s hand.

 

"I doubt I'll even slightly hurt him," Isaac replied, stepping forward slightly.

 

"No, you. I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

 

Isaac stared at Scott in shock. They were standing extremely close and if Isaac ducked his head down, he’d be able to brush their lips together, but the footsteps were even closer—louder—now and he knew there wasn’t time.

 

“Go,” he said, pushing Scott in the direction he needed to have gone in a few minutes ago.

Isaac could only hope he’d be able to get out because he had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 30_

 

 It had been a over a week since Scott’s escape and he was worried about Isaac. He woke up worried, laid in bed and worried. He had nightmares of Isaac lying dead in the street, murdered because he’d helped Scott escape. Psychiatrists would probably try to say that Scott had Stockholm Syndrome, but he _didn't_. Isaac had never hurt him, but they had bonded while Scott was captured. Talking to Isaac was easy and Scott knew how he felt. He was unsure how Isaac felt though. He thought it was mutual but it could have been wishful thinking.

 

The only way to find out was by talking to Isaac, but as far as Scott knew, he was still stuck in the Darach gang.

 

Scott’s stomach growled loudly. Deciding to go out to get food, Scott tugged on a jacket and grabbed the keys to his motorbike. He opened the door and inhaled sharply. 

 

Isaac was standing there, his back to the door like he’d been leaving too.

 

“You’re okay,” Scott said, dazed.

 

Isaac turned around, a guilty look on his face. “I didn’t think you were home.”

 

Scott stared at the bike parked in his driveway. “I was about to get something to eat. Do you, maybe, want to come with me?”

 

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

“How did you not get caught?” Scott asked, taking a bite of his carne asada. They’d gone to a little authentic Mexican restaurant about a mile away and they made the best Mexican food in California. Scott would bet his life on it.

 

Isaac took a bite of enchilada, releasing a small moan of enjoyment, before replying. “I knocked out Greenberg from behind, waited a few minutes and then ‘found’ him with you missing. They just assumed you got out somehow and got the jump on him. This is really good, by the way.”

 

“I know, right? Best Mexican food in the state. That was really smart. And risky.”

 

“You were worth the risk. I mean, uh, you didn’t deserve to die in there so I had to do something,” Isaac rambled, turning bright red. 

 

Scott grinned. Blushing Isaac was really cute. “Isaac?” 

 

Isaac looked up as Scott through his lashes.“Yeah?”

 

Scott swallowed, feeling nervous and slightly aroused at the sight of those blue eyes staring at him like that. “Can I kiss you now? Because I’ve been wanting to for days and—”

 

Suddenly, Scott couldn’t talk anymore because there was another mouth pressing against his own. Isaac had interrupted him by dragging him across the table for a kiss and it was nothing like he’d imagined.

 

Isaac’s lips were soft, when he’d thought they’d be chapped, gentle when he thought they’d be bruising, and clumsy when he’d thought they’d be skilled, but it was perfect because it was _Isaac_. 

 

When they pulled away, Scott was vaguely aware of everyone in the restaurant staring at them, but he didn’t care. 

 

Matt and the rest of the Darach gang were in prison, thanks to Isaac. They were safe.

 

“Let’s get this to go,” Scott suggested.

 

Isaac grinned and waved the waiter over.

 

* * *

 

_Day 395_

 

One year later, Scott was carrying the last of Isaac’s things into their new apartment. Isaac  was taking pre-med classes at the local university and Scott had been promoted to a full time veterinarian at Deaton’s after finishing his studies. 

 

As soon as the box was on the floor, Scott felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him backward into a warm chest.

 

“Did I ever tell you how hot you are, all sweaty and carrying the lighter boxes?” Isaac asked playfully, nipping at Scott’s ear.

 

“I would have carried the heavy ones but he-who-shall-not-be-named said I’d have an asthma attack,” he replied, turning around and pulling his boyfriend down for a short kiss. “What room should we do first?”

 

“Bedroom. Definitely the bedroom.”

 

“But the bed won’t be here until three?” Scott said, a bemused expression on his face.

 

“I know.” Isaac smirked.

 

“Oh. _Oh_. Right, bedroom, now,” Scott said tugging Isaac behind him. They had a lot of apartment to break in before three.

 

* * *

 

_Day 400_

 

A knock at the door had Isaac rolling off the couch from his nap. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to clear his vision enough to see who it was through the peep hole.

 

Seeing a federal badge on the other side of the door had him ready to run before he remembered that he didn’t need to run anymore. 

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Isaac Lahey?” they asked. 

 

Isaac nodded. “What’s this about?” He didn’t know why they were here, not when he’d thought everything had been taken care of. He’d been left in peace for a year.

 

“You’re going to be coming with us. You’re being relocated.”

 

“Wait, what are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere with you unless—”

 

“Due to the nature of the threat, Agent McCall pulled some strings to have you relocated immediately.”

 

“What threat? What’s going on?”

 

“Matt Daehler escaped from confinement yesterday. We received word that you are now at the top of the Argent Cartel hit list. If you stay, you’re putting not only yourself, but also Agent McCall’s son at risk. Are you willing to do that?”

 

Isaac wanted to punch this jerk. She knew exactly what to say to get Isaac to agree, and he hated it even more that she was right. Staying would put Scott in danger.

 

“Can I call Scott?”

 

The agent shook her head. “No calls.”

 

“Will you let me leave him a note?”

 

“I’m sorry, but as of now, your life is over. A clean break is the easiest way to—”

 

“You’re sorry? How is me just _disappearing_ going to be _easy_?”

 

“We have protocols in place to ensure your safety and the best way to do that is by not letting anyone know that you are leaving and where you are going. Now, you need to come with us.” 

 

* * *

 

"Where is he?" Scott shouted as soon as he walked into his father's office. As soon as he’d gotten home and couldn’t find Isaac anywhere, he started calling his cell. He hung up after one ring because it was abandoned on the coffee table. Something was wrong and Scott had had a feeling his father was involved. 

 

If he was meddling in his life, Scott was going to do more than punch him this time. He hadn’t even cared what he did until after Scott was kidnapped and dating the former gang-member. 

 

"Scott, son, you should sit down."

 

"No. _You_ don't get to call me that. Tell me where Isaac is or I swear I'll—"

 

Agent McCall sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Last night, Matt Daehler escaped from his cell. We believe that he is going to target Lahey and have placed him in protective custody until he's relocated."

 

Scott panicked at the news. He felt his airway start to close, his lungs burning in the beginning of an asthma attack and he sunk into a chair. Scott pulled his rescue inhaler out from his pocket and took a puff. The tightness faded but the panic did not. He could hear his father trying to get his attention but his mind was spinning. He knew what someone being relocated meant. It meant Witness Protection. It _meant_ that he wasn't going to see Isaac ever again. 

 

But he had to try. This couldn't just be the end. "Can I see him?"

 

"You know I can't let you. It’s for his safety. And yours."

 

"Please,” he said, rising from the chair. His inhaler dropped to the floor. “I've never asked you for anything my whole life, just do this for me. Please, Dad."

 

Agent McCall sighed again and nodded. "I'll arrange a meeting for you to say goodbye tonight."

 

It was more than Scott thought he'd get. He'd take it.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Scott saw blond curls, he was moving. “Isaac!”

 

“Scott?”

Scott ran forward and wrapped his arms around Isaac tightly. “I thought something had happened to you,” he said, his words slightly muffled by Isaac’s sweater, the one Scott’s mom had bought for him at Christmas.

 

“They said I wasn’t allowed to say goodbye. How are you here?” Isaac asked, pushing Scott gently away by the shoulders.

 

“I told you, no one can say no to this face.”

 

“We can give you five minutes but that’s it,” the female agent escorting Isaac said.

 

They were pointed toward a room with a couch and a large glass window for a semblance of privacy. 

 

They took a seat on the couch, Scott griping Isaac’s hand tightly. 

 

Isaac spoke first. “Promise me you’ll be okay. That you’re not gonna be all noble and say you’ll wait.”

 

“I would though. I’d wait for you.”

 

“I know but I don’t want you to. I want you to move on.”

 

“No, no way. It’s just until they catch Matt, right?” 

 

Isaac bit his lip. It was a nervous habit that Scott usually loved but now it just made him panic. 

 

“Right?” he repeated.

 

Isaac shook his head. “It’s not that simple. Matt was involved with the Argent Cartel. He’ll have told them and they have—”

 

“People everywhere, I know. Kate Argent was the woman who tried to kill me.” Scott couldn’t believe this was happening. There had to be another way. This couldn’t be _it_.

 

A light rapping on the door let them know it was time. The five minutes had come and gone. It wasn’t fair. The stress and panic was too much. Scott could feel his chest tightening as he started struggling to inhale. 

 

“Crap, Scott? Please tell me you have your inhaler,” Isaac murmurred, kneeling in front of Scott. Scott managed to shake his head slightly. He hadn’t picked it up before leaving his father’s office.  

 

Isaac shouted for the agents. “Help! He’s having an asthma attack!”

 

Several agents rushed in. Luckily, one of them had asthma as well and had an inhaler with them, passing it to Isaac quickly. Isaac shook it and handed it over. Scott pumped it once and was relieved to able to breath again.

 

“You’re okay?”

 

Scott nodded, shaking slightly. 

 

He heard Isaac exhale loudly before he was wrapping his arms around him. “Please don’t do that again. It sucks,” he said, pressing a kiss to Scott’s forehead.

 

Scott started laughing at the pun, before the laugh turned into coughing. 

 

Isaac grabbed his face gently, worry stretched across his face. “Oh god, okay, breathe babe.”

 

“You’re making it worse, Isaac,” Scott choked out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said, stepping back. Scott reached his hand out to pull him back.

 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to regain further control of his breathing. His mind kept thinking about how WitSec worked and if there was someway to fix this when he had an idea. “I think I know how to stay together.”

 

Isaac smiled sadly. “I don’t think long-distance, no-communication-allowed is going to work.”

 

“I know,” Scott said, feeling determined. “I’ll come with you.”

 

“Mr. McCall, I’m sure you know that we can’t allow that. Only families and spouses are relocated with the individual in danger,” said the agent who’d had the inhaler.

 

“I know. Can we get married? Oh my god, I screwed that up. Isaac, I love you and I’m gonna die of an asthma attack if you leave, so will you marry me?”

 

“Scott, you can’t give up your life for me. You have Stiles and your Mom, your job at Deaton’s....”

 

“Not having them is going to suck, but not having you is going to suck more. I want this. I want _us_.”

 

* * *

_Day 1_

 

45 minutes later, they were standing in front a judge. 

 

“Do you, Scott Tyler McCall take Isaac Daniel Lahey to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

 

“Absolutely,” Scott said

 

“And do you Isaac Daniel Lahey take Scott Tyler McCall to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

 

“I do.”

 

“By the power granted to me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married and induct you as spouses into WitSec. Congratulations. You had better relocate them to one of the states who’ve made this legal.”

 

Scott and Isaac shared a quick kiss to polite applause. It wasn’t what Scott had planned when he’d imagined his wedding, but none of his life had been what he’d imagined. It was okay though, because he had exactly what he wanted.

 

Scott turned to his father, who had shown up after the meeting had run long. He was also the one who called in the judge. “Just, tell Mom that I’m happy? I think she’ll understand even though she’ll be pissed off she missed my wedding.”

 

“The Argent Cartel is the top of my case load now. You’ll be able to come back soon, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Isaac squeezed Scott’s hand in support before letting go and pushing him toward his father. Scott and Agent McCall stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Scott hugged the man. “Thank you,” he said, feeling some of his anger toward his dad wash away.

 

The older McCall just nodded and stepped back.

 

Scott walked back toward his new husband and pulled him in for another kiss. Pulling away slightly, he asked, “Ready to start our new lives together?”

 

Isaac nodded, replying, “Where do you think they’ll move us to?”

 

 “Don’t care, as long as it’s with you.” Scott grinned, knowing how much Isaac hates and loves it when he says overly sappy things.

 

“Shut up,” Isaac said, nudging Scott away.

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah... I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote over 4k of it today and got so into it, I forgot to watch Supernatural and I really hope this was worth it so please leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! This was self-beta'd as my usual so feel free to point out any glaring errors for me to fix :)


End file.
